Surprise
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie hated Valentine's Day because no one ever got her anything sentimental. Can Shane Gray change that? Smitchie


**a/n: Happy Valentine's Day!**

SURPRISE

Mitchie Torres smiled lightly as she walked into her homeroom where a dozen boxes of chocolate were stacked on her desk along with a few dozen cards. She sighed as she put them in her backpack. Most of the other popular girls made a big deal about getting the most Valentine's Day candy and cards, but she couldn't care less. All the chocolate were sent from boys with lust for her and there wasn't one original thought in the stack of cards.

But her eyes widened in wonder as she picked up a small rose that had been buried underneath the other items. She lightly touched it, examining it as though it weren't real. Her fingers were shaking as she opened the attached card. A smile appeared on her face as she read the message:

The silent sound as rain falls,

The brilliance of the sun.

They only promise radiance,

Caused by either one.

Let it rain, or let it shine,

It won't matter none.

You're such a lovely Valentine,

In either rain, or sun.

xoxo

Meet me in the garden after eighth period.

Her heart was pounding as she reread the poem. Finally someone who might just like her for who she is. She looked out the window and smiled wider as she saw the rain fall down harder. She loved the rain. Ever since she had been little, she had hoped to fall in love in the rain. Maybe that would happen today.

As she looked away from the window, her eyes landed on a black-haired boy in the back of the room, who had a small smile on his face. She brushed it off and placed her focus back on the rose, gliding her fingers over it gently.

Eighth period couldn't come any slower.

* * *

Mitchie had completely zoned out by the time eighth period had rolled around. She was completely ignoring the teacher, only wanting to hear the sound of the bells ringing.

Her wish was granted as the bells rang out. She was the first person out of the classroom. After quickly stuffing her things in her locker and grabbing the rose, she ran to the outer area and then walked slowly to the garden, getting more nervous every step.

What if it was someone that was a jerk?

What if it was just a prank?

What if he didn't actually like her?

She shook that nonsense out of her head and took a deep breath as she finally reached her destination. Her heart quickened as she saw a figure sitting on the bench, getting drenched from the rain.

He looked up at her and she stifled her gasp. It was the black-haired boy she had ignored earlier. Shane, his name was. He wasn't popular, but he had quite a group of friends. They had hung out a lot in middle school.

He smiled shyly as he walked over to her. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey."

He cleared his throat and looked away for a second. "We used to be like inseparable in middle school. Then we came here. I guess I never hung out with you more because I came to have more than friendly feelings for you…I know all the other guys just give you stuff to get into your pants, but I wanted to give you something to make you feel special. And I remember you telling me that you thought the rain was romantic and that poems are the best gift because they are like a song without music." He looked intently at Mitchie.

Mitchie didn't recall Shane being so sweet. But she didn't care. He was making this day special for her. "Shane, I…have never been so touched. I've been waiting for this all day and you are making it so unique."

He laughed lightly. "That's what I hoped. Um, if you don't mind, I have something else I wanted to try out."

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "Go for it." A teasing smile played on her lips.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Upon feeling the spark, Mitchie deepened it and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his wet curls. Shane's arms wrapped around her waist in a protective way and they pulled apart, resting on each other's foreheads.

Shane whispered, "Be mine?"

"Of course." Mitchie smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

"That was a great story, Mommy." Andrea yawned as Mitchie kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, sweetie. Daddy will come see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Mitchie smiled at her daughter as she turned off the light. She headed downstairs and sat on the front porch, admiring the rain. She smiled widely as a black Highlander came up the driveway.

Shane smiled as he greeted his wife on the porch. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

Mitchie yawned a bit and smiled. "I can't wait until Andrea goes back to school. She was an energy bomb all day."

"Well, people do say she takes after me."

"True."

They both laughed and hurried inside as it started to thunder. Mitchie took Shane's coat and followed him upstairs. Mitchie watched intently as Shane kissed their daughter goodnight. Her thoughts brought her back to that very special Valentine's Day.

She would have never guessed that her secret admirer was Shane Gray, her old best friend. But life is full of surprises and so is love.

* * *

**a/n: tada! Please review guys!**


End file.
